The Secret of Atlantis
by Theo Gabrielle
Summary: What happens when Hitomi discovers the missing page from Leon's journal? Rated M for some bad language, mature situations, and explicit content...but not too explicit, I promise. What do you take me for?


This stori was inspired by a lady with stiles. It was a combined effort with my bestest buddy, Hiroaki Sinichi. I was going to take all the credit, but three strait hours of the rack and I was convinced otherwise…

Hitomi sat at her desk, idly gazing out her bedroom window at the spectacle outside. It was the biggest downpour she had seen in years; the street had practically turned into a river. It was miserable days like this that made it even harder to ignore her "cravings"…

Despite the gloomy weather, she could have been doing a million other things. There was housecleaning and shopping to do. She could have stretched a few feet, grabbed her phone, and made some plans. And not to mention that kitchen was begging her to exercise her culinary muscles for the approaching dinner hour. Yet, she could not seem to bring herself to do anything even slightly productive. As the storm clouds rolled past, Hitomi's mind began to wander, as it often did these days. She thought of the many new friends she had made during her time in Gaea, and how much she missed them, especially the men: Allen, a blonde angel and prodigy of the sword; Dryden, ruggedly handsome, studious, and generous; Folken, well built, yet kind and enigmatic. And Van, the man she had fallen for, the raven haired King, nearing his prime... She began to feel a familiar heat rising up her body, turning her face bright red. Her heart began to pound against her ribs, her breath to become quick and labored. One hand began to slide from her cheek and down her neck and collar bone, then to the buttons of her blouse, while the other was softly massaging her "lower places".

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi jumped; the chair flew out from beneath her and hit the floor with a loud clatter as she spun around to find her little brother Mamoru standing just outside her bedroom door.  
"How long have you been standing there!" Hitomi demanded, embarrassed and enraged.

Mamoru returned her outburst with a confused look, but relented rather than confront her. He figured Hitomi was just being his stupid older sister who would have gladly kicked his ass if she ever found out he had been reading her diary. And she was probably PMSing anyway.

"Mom wants to talk to you," He said calmly. "She says it's important, and that I'm not supposed to spy on you. Well, she never actually said that but that has to be why she's asked me to go out and clean the gutters."

"Exactly what is wrong with you doing some work around here?" asked Hitomi impatiently, frustrated by how insanely horny she was.

"Hello! We don't have any gutters!"

Hitomi's face flushed even more.

Mamoru shot his sister a sneaky grin then shut the door and ran downstairs to put on his shoes and rain coat.

Hitomi allowed herself time to calm down before she stepped into her bunny faced slippers and began to walk slowly down the hall. She wondered what her mother could possibly want to talk to her about. A thought suddenly flashed across her mind and Hitomi froze in near terror. Sweat rolled down her face slowly, creeping like a spider poised for attack. The idea was almost too hard to bear!

"What if mom found those porno tapes and magazines under my mattress?"

She turned to go back, but she was already too close to the door of her mother's room. Before she could take another shaking step, her mother had called to her and invited her in.

"I'm in deep shit now," she thought, cringing as she turned the knob.

When Hitomi entered the room, her Mrs. Kanzaki was folding clothes in her motherly fashion. A pot of tea sat steaming on the bed-side table, a sign of the misfortune that was about to befall her; Hitomi knew that her mother made tea every time she planned to have a "talk". She sat down on the bed and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could, but the resulting wetness she experienced made her tense with shame. She poured herself a cup of tea, noting its soft raspberry ginger flavor, and sipped it little by little while keeping her eyes locked on her tightly closed knees. Her mother finished folding the last piece of clothing in the basket and turned towards Hitomi, who passed her a cup of tea obediently. Mrs. Kanzaki gripped onto the cup as if for her life.

"Hitomi, we need to have a talk." she said all too calmly.

Hitomi's heart sunk. "Oh great, I knew it," she thought.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Tell, tell is good!" Hitomi felt relieved.

"You may not think it affects you, but I was about your age when I was told this and all I hope is that you never forget who you truly are."

Hitomi felt very confused by this, but said nothing and continued to drink her tea silently as her mother continued.

"Your grandfather - my father - is not my biological father…" she paused as if expecting Hitomi to go hysterical right there in front of her.

Hitomi just gave a sigh of relief when she realized that had nothing to do with her secret hobby. Her mother seemed surprised by her reaction, so she tried to lace her voice with sympathy and concern. "Do you know who your real father is?" she asked.

"No, I never met my real father. Your grandmother told me that he died a long time ago, before I was even born."

"You mean you don't even know his name?"

"I'm sure mother told me, but I was so upset at the time, and it's been too many years. I can't remember at all."

For a few minutes Hitomi let this new piece of information sink in. Yes, it was a bit shocking, but she'd never had a particularly strong relationship with the man whom she had believed to be her grandfather. And it made more sense, since her mother had been born outside of marriage. She finished her tea gratefully, knowing that her "dirty little secret" was still just that – a secret.

"Thanks for telling me mom," she said after a moment of silence. "I'm going to go think about this for while." She placed her empty cup on the dresser and embraced her mother, then left. Once she was out in the hall she closed the door behind her with soft click, and leaned against it, giving another sigh of relief. She then remembered that it was her night to cook dinner, so she made her way to her fathers study just down the hall where they kept their cookbooks. Upon entering the room, Hitomi bent down to the bottom shelf of the book case and slid her finger over every title. Her taste buds were practically screaming for Italian, so she grabbed a book entitled "Italian made easy" and flipped through the pages, looking for the fantastic recipe for fettuccini alfredo that her grandmother had loved to make. Out of the blue, a single wrinkled page fell out and hit the floor.

Hitomi began to panic. This was like a family heirloom! She scrambled to pick up the loose page, but upon closer inspection she realized that it was not from the cook book at all. Curiosity overtaking her, she attempted to read what she had found. The writing was not Japanese, nor was it English, or any other language she recognized, and yet for some reason she was still able to understand the words. More than that, the writing itself seemed familiar somehow, as though she had seen it before.

_White, 10th Moon,_ she read. It sounded like it might be from a diary.

_I'm so happy; I will finally be able see that girl again. I blush whenever I think of our first and only meeting. Hours upon hours of marathon sex, and I never even knew her name. Never have I felt so intensely aroused with a woman. Her small hands worked like magic upon my member, and her hole was so tight that I thought I would explode the moment I pushed inside of her! We must have had sex in every position I can list! Doggie, missionary, ride em' cow girl, spoon, around the world, fish out of water, 69, escablowme, deep sea diver…_

Hitomi couldn't take any more. Within seconds she was on the floor with her pants down and her legs spread. One hand massaged her breast, and the other slipped into her panties to tease her clitoris. While she masturbated she imagined herself in bed with the men she had left on Gaea, and as her excitement heightened even the women slipped into her raunchy fantasy. She became so lost in her imagination that she even began to call out the names of the people she desired in her dream. "Mmmmm…that's it Van," she moaned. "Yeah Allen, you know how you like it! Oh Folken, not there! Dryden, Millerna, you're so naughty! Oh yes! I never thought you'd be so good Merle! Give it to me! Yes…"

At that exact moment, as she was nearing the best self-induced orgasm of her life, a beam of white light stretched down from the heavens and lifted her out of her house, up to the sky, and into another dimension, though she barely noticed. She was too concerned with her approaching climax to care where she was being taken. Her heart was racing faster and faster; her fingers slid in and out so fast that they appeared blurred. She could barely breathe! And then she came; the second the light faded, she reached the peak of her arousal and her body shook with an intense orgasm.

"OH YES!"

Her breaths became deeper and more relaxed, her heart slowed to a gentle thump-thump, and gradually she opened her eyes to see where the pillar of heavenly light had taken her. All she could were faces, many faces, all staring at her with varied expressions of shock.

"Hitomi?" Van gasped.


End file.
